User blog:AceTheMystery/Brotherhood of Light: The Film
Hey CBW! I am planning to release of Film version of the Brotherhood of Light Story. I need Voice-Actors, as I would prefer not to voice act for this film. Included in this Blog Post are how to audition, roles, lines, and maybe even the trailer. (I'll add that later).If anyone would like to help with production, just inform me on my talk page. ROLES Brotherhood of Light Characters/ "Good Guys" -Telrax (Needs to finish being Revamped) -Frostex (Being Revamped) -Mildreka -Dreyalus (Being Built) -Selexa (Female) -Aragon (My Friends MOC, I'll have to borrow it or something) -Deltron -Tahorus (I need to finish building him) Villains: -Raxtul -Verala (Female) -Xephnos -Slayer (Caldrak) -Destronian Soldiers (x14) ((each soldier is voiced by the same person)) -Magnorus -Rageslayer Entering Characters As you can see, the current list of characters isn't very long. If you would like to enter characters, by all means, ask me. I will use the same name, but probably an alternate backstory because I would like to have them fit into the BoL story arc. Enter them as a comment on this blog and a link to the article featuring them. Lines for Auditions Telrax: "We end this. Now." Frostex; "It's over, Verala. Tell me where Slayer is." (British accent, preferrably) Mildreka: "Are you sure you absolutely need my airship?" Dreyalus: "He's dead, Telrax. You can stop fighting now!" Selexa: "Telrax is right, Aragon! You can't just rush in with no plan! Slayer would kill you like Mata Nui to a Kikanalo." Aragon: "I'll take care of him. You move on and kill Slayer." Deltron: "I can handle this, Telrax. I'm not your little apprentice anymore!" Tahorus: "My job is done. I'll head out to scout for more of 'em." (Deep Voice) Raxtul: "Pitiful scum, I'll finish you in front of your comrades as one last embarresment." Verala: "Let me kill him, Slayer!" Xephnos: "You win, Telrax. Kill slayer, if you can!" (Maniacal Laughter) Slayer: "You die today, Telrax! D. Soldiers: "Men! Forward, MARCH!" Magnorus: "I'll remove the interference, sir." Rageslayer: "Grrr.... Rageslayer KILL!" A Snipet of the script. (THIS WILL BE EDITED LATER!) Tell me what you think of this. 'till the SCENE 1 ''ON A MOUNTAIN RIDGE ON TERRA NUI '' RAXTUL: How is the plan coming along, Slayer? SLAYER: It is coming along just fine, Raxtul. You know very well that if one inquires too much, they end up lying dead as a stone in the water. RAXTUL: I understand, sir. Would you like me to rally the troops? SLAYER: Not quite yet. I imagine that Telrax will find my little ''surprise ''rather soon. RAXTUL: In that case, I should depart my liege. Call on me once your plan has begun. SLAYER: Go then, for I am waiting for a rather unpleasant being to make contact, and he would see you as an inferior being. SCENE 2 ''IN THE BROTHERHOOD OF LIGHT DEEP SEA FORTRESS '' TELRAX: Deltron, did you say that something came up on our ship’s radar? DELTRON: I did, sir. It would appear that there is a rather large presence about a Kio from our current location. TELRAX: I don’t like this. Bring us around, we’re going to attempt to attack whatever it is that’s over there. n, -Ace out Category:Blog posts